Relik
Relik is one of Spiny's OCs Origin After a scientist by the name of Thomas Chalmer had just gotten his degree in robotics, archaeologists made a startling discovery. They had unearthed what seemed to be the functional remains of an advanced machine. After many had fiddled with the machine to no avail, Thomas waged a month-long campaign to try and get the rights to research it. After a year of noise, he finally managed to obtain the documentation he needed to start. At first, didn't fare much better than the others who had tried. That is, until he got the idea to connect it's still-running power source back to the main processing units. Within two nights work, the robot was mostly awake. Thomas had never seen or heard anything out of robots at the time. This one appeared to be fully sapient. Eventually, the two struck a deal: the robot would tell Chalmer how to reverse engineer it's body, if the knowledge was used to make a new body for it. To this day, the world has gained many benefits from Chalmer's work. Perhaps the most captivating of all was his highly-intelligent lab assistant robot, self-designated as Relik. All was good until Relik's original creator made his presence near Earth known. Now, in order to protect his new home, he has worked with Thomas to create a variety of combat forms, linked through a special teleportation system known as the Code Network. Personality Relik usually acts rather timid, avoding drawing much attention to himself unless absolutely necessary. When left with little to do, he often wanders around the room, inspecting various items and occasionally inquiring about their origins. Despite this child-like behavior, he thinks nothing of going into combat for the sake of others, and will do anything in his power to keep people safe. Abilities Relik's normal body is that of a lab assistant robot created through extensive research and experimentation with an alien power source, able to produce seemingly infinite power. However, stressing this core too much can lead to rapid overheating, damaging his body. Each teal-armored segment of Relik's body contains a device with a "black box" feature in case he is ever destroyed, allowing him to survive things normally fatal to other machines. He is also capable of calling in various tools in a pinch, which seem to teleport into place on their specified region. If utility isn't enough, however, he is capable of activating the Code Network, a special teleportation and data transfer network that allows him to transfer his core and memory into a variety of bodies. 'Base Form' Base Form is Relik's "generalist" combat body. His right arm is equipped with the Entropic Buster, he is capable of emitting a concussive blast of energy from his arm, which can be charged to increase knockback, as well as give him an extra "jump" without the need for boosters. What this form lacks in sheer power is made up for in versatility, able to utilize modified versions of the tools Relik's "civilian" form utilizes. 'Blaze Form' Blaze Form removes some of Relik's long-range capability in favor of an aggressive fighting style. The Entropic Buster is replaced by the Jurassic Knuckle, a rocket-propelled fist with super-heated claws, allowing it to rend physical armor with ease. On his left arm is the Cretacious Cannon, a flamethrower-like device capable of spitting burning-hot chemicals. His armor in this form is rather heavy, but utilizes jet boosters in the back of his legs to compromise, allowing him to perform a variety of split-second dodge manouvers. 'Caliber Form' Caliber Form is Relik's answer to long-range combat. The Oakley Carbine, a high-power rail gun, takes center stage in this form. Alongside an advanced targeting system his right eye, he is able to hit just about any target from several miles away. He also has access to the Munden Repeater sidearm, a chaingun capable of emptying it's belt of rechargable batteries in a little over a fifteen seconds. His armor in this form is rather weak, but his legs contain several gyroscopic stablizers, as well as a special form of artificial musculature that allows him to jump high and far in single bounds. 'Cryo Form' Cryo Form is centered heavily around explosives. Along with heavy resistance to heat, the Cryo form's heavy armor is nearly impenetrable to most personnel-carried firearms, although it's density makes most movement-aiding supplementary items useless. The primary weapon of this form are twofold: The Glacial and Thunder Disruptors. The Thunder Disruptor is a bomb made to knock hostile targets around with ease and from a safe distance. The Glacial Disruptor is much the opposite, releasing a cloud of liquid nitrogen to immobilize threats. The subweapon of this form is actually more of a utility; The Glacial Shield. It is able to withstand most weapons-fire, having a special trigger that allows it to emit a pulse capable of reflecting energy-based weaponsfire. 'Shade Form' Shade Form is primarily-focused on stealth tactics. Bearing the weakest armor of the bunch, this body is also the fastest in reaction time and land speed. Wielding the Conqueror High-Frequency Claw, combat becomes a simple strategy of hit-and-run. The left arm of the body contains the Phalanx Device, an energy shield capable of absorbing energy-based weaponsfire, and deflecting ballistic weapons. Gallery Relikshadedynamic.png|Shade Form Relikcryodynamic.png|Cryo Form Relikcaliberdynamic.png|Caliber Form Relikblazedynamic.png|Blaze Form Relikbasedynamic.png|Base Form Relik.png|Relik's "civilian" form Category:Spiny's OCs